1. Field of the Invention
Implementations of various technologies described herein generally relate to methods and tools for enabling synchronous and asynchronous collaboration to software applications and work processes.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following descriptions and examples are not admitted to be prior art by virtue of their inclusion within this section.
Numerous technical software tools can help users facilitate collaboration on various types of information. Each of these tools may invariably address either synchronous collaboration, which allows users to see and share information simultaneously, or asynchronous collaboration, which provides each user the ability to share information with each other but without the ability to evaluate the information simultaneously. In some implementations, however, these tools fail to address one or more collaboration needs of the user in various technical domains. Current collaboration environments may address high level collaboration issues by facilitating a file sharing system or an electronic communication scheme, but they may not facilitate collaboration in a technical environment because they have no means of managing the large amount of data needed to support a collaborative technical environment.